soothseeker(chapter 1)
by sakuraku rahime
Summary: a new school. a new life. a new love. this neko finds herself lost without her sister, ichigo. born of royal blood. saku strives to stay alive as her race is wiped down to near nothing. with her body guard/lover helping her. she may need more help. will the new live she is forced to live give her an oppertunity to save her kind? to possibly get her sister back?


My alarm clock struck 6am. And made an annoying bird call. Light came in through my bedroom window hitting my eyes. In pain I grabbed the covers and yanked them over my head.

"mrow!" Luna hissed and fell off of the bed. "woman!"

I sighed and kept the blankets over me. "Im sorry.." I spoke with a mouth full of covers. "I'm tireddddddd."

Luna hopped onto the bed again and started to lick her silver-white fur. "you ruined my catnap." She brushed the conversation away. "turn off that alarm why don't you." she walked onto my stomach and padded her paws on the bed sheets. "time to wake up rahime."

I rolled over and Luna jumped off before she could get squished by blankets, and I turned off the alarm. "okay, okay." I grunted and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

Luna grasped the curtain corner with her teeth and pulled it open. Light burst into my room.

"Luna!" I shielded my eyes for a moment and glared at her. "why would you do that. You know I hate the sun"

She purred and waved her tail towards the bathroom. "that is what separates you from us. Now go get ready."

I sat up and put my feet on the cold wooden floor. Taking a moment to asses the situation at hand. "okay. New school. New people. No ichi.." I shook my head and walked to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I smiled. I should totally go in like this! My hair was everywhere and my ears weren't even brushed. "I look like a psycho killer." I said aloud.

I grabbed the eyeliner and mascara from the cupboard. " hey Luna?" I applied the makeup and looked stupidly at the mirror. "any dreams of.. you know who?" I smiled and grabbed my black brush. "up..down..up..down.." I whispered to myself and started brushing.

I hear lunas growl from the kitchen. "stop asking me about that mutt. I told you I don't see her anymore." She paused. "she blocked me from her view. Plus! You don't need her. Nothing comes good from the akatsuki family. Nevertheless dogs." She huffed.

I finished brushing my hair and decided to keep it down. Slipping on some lip balm I purse my lips and walk out of the bathroom. "what about freki? He's a dog." I giggled at Luna. 'you and your dogs' I thought.

"he's a hybrid. I still don't approve of that one. but you live to make me worry. Don't you."

"you know it." I opened the refrigerator and took the milk out and grabbed the tuna. "some?" I asked Luna.

She nodded. Twitching her ears. "please."

Luna sat on the counter and I stood at the other end pouring a bowl of milk for her. And placing some tuna on a small plate. "bon apatite." I dully said. And pushed both objects to her. I then took a sip out of the milk jug.

"do you have to?" Luna sighed without looking at me. "I drink that too."

I swallowed what was in my mouth and put the milk away. Poking at the tuna on my plate with a fork.

Luna looked at me concerned. "you shouldn't think about her. It will only hurt you more." She began lapping at her milk again.

I didn't speak. It hurt to speak about her like this. "….." I scooped up the tuna all on my fork and stuffed it in my mouth. "I'm going to get ready." I said while chewing.

"that's my saku.." I heard Luna whisper while I walked away.

I gazed into my wardrobe and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt. "Hmm.." I looked over at my dresser and picked up the pair of scissors with my tail. I took them from my tail and stared at the shirt. "alterations..alterations.." I cut the shirt open at the top and made it a v-neck. And punctures slits in the sleeves so skin would show down the arms. I smiled and took off my pajama shirt. Revealing a black satin bra.

"I'm coming in." Luna walked in through the cat door.

"lunas!" I covered myself. "Im getting dressed!"

"its not like I've never seen it before." She casually said. Licking her side.

I huffed and slipped on the shirt I cut up. And looked in the mirror. "better"

"if you're trying to be a hobo you're doing an amazing job hime."

I glared back at Luna and searched for pants. Light colored. And put them on. When I was done getting ready I turned to Luna. "so.. how do I look?"

She brushed her ear back with her paw and wrapped her tail around her body. "like a princess." She smiled lovingly.

I let out a breath of relief and grabbed my shoulder book bag. "be good." I kissed Luna on her head and she nuzzled me.

"you too hime. Oh! Don't forget your beanie."

I grabbed my beanie on the rack next to the door and yelled. "thank you!"

As if on queue. Freki pulled up in his black Mercedes benz and rolled down the window. "morning beautiful."

His blue eyes made me melt. I walked over to the car and threw my bag in the backseat and hopped in the front. "good morning handsome!" I chimed.

He leaned over and kissed me gently and released. "I missed you."

"I missed you too" I looked over and he was wearing a black band t-shirt and blue jeans. His blonde hair fell a little above his ears. He was wearing the ring we got each other. Mine was on too.

"new school."

"yeah." I agreed.

"scared?"

"Totally.." I whimpered.

"don't worry love. It'll be fine." Freki brushed my hair away from my face and he started driving to my new school. Frendish university..wonderful..

Freki didn't take his time bringing me to school-I mean hell. I wish he would have though. Im so scared.. its so new.. what if they find out im neko and-

The car abruptly stopped at the front entrance. My mind flooded with sorrow.

"babe?" he frowned.

I looked at him with tired eyes. My throat was dry and I would barley speak. "yeah?"

He smiled and leaned over to hug me. His warm body caressed my own and I didn't feel weak anymore. Like his energy was leaking into my own to give me strength. His grip got harder and he whispered in my ear. "be good. Be safe. And ill be here if anything happens."

My heart paced slower. "thankyou.." the hug ended and I opened the car door. "I can just tell that something is going to go wrong today." I huffed. The car door swung open and I hopped out. Grabbing my bag from the back seat.

"nice ass"

I hear freki whistle.

A smile crept onto my face and I flicked him off. "screw off babe."

He himself smiled slightly. That bad boy smile. And I closed the door. Freki drove off.

The front of the school was a dull brown. Greek like columns stood beside the double doors. Worn out brown steps leading to them. I adjusted my bag again and started up the stairs.

Everything was silent. It was hard to believe that this school was a university. No skateboarders. Preps. There isn't even any graffiti. I got to the doors and pulled on the handle. It creaked open and I gazed into the school hall. Nothing. Not a person. Not a sound.

"everyone must be in class." I whispered. And walked into the school. Stopping at the center of the open area. Though that was never the case when I was hanging around ichigo-

A loud siren blazed across the air. I fell to my knees and covered my ears under the beanie. My head started pounding. Then it stopped. I looked up and saw hundreds and hundreds of teens burst out of the classroom doors. I fixed my beanie on my head and stood up. Holding my bag ever so close to me. The people gathered in miscellaneous groups. Near the café were what I collect are the preps and football players. Over at the hallway corner were the Goths/ emos. They looked my way curiously. Then on the far side away from the other groups was 3 people. They were playing their DS's laughing and hanging out.

I listened deeper into their conversation.

"no! don't use THAT move!" the female said

"take that charizard scum! Hahahahha" a brunette male countered.

The blonde haired male looked in my direction and mumbled to his friends. "someones watching us.."

I blinked out of my trance and sped walked away fast. I opened my schedule of my classes. 8 classes. Encluding lunch. Bah!~ school is overrated. Because I was late to school I had missed my first period. My second was English. Miss. Wabber.. weird..

I crumbled up the schedule again and stuck it in my backpack. Repeating the room number in my head a thousand times. "403, 403, 403.." a line was made infront of that door. So I stood at the end of it. Swiddling my fingers and observing the things around me. Like I was getting ready to fight enemies that I know nothing about. 'but I don't fight anymore.' I thought to myself. I did with ichigo.. but not again.. never..

Again a harsh alarm struck my poor kitty ears. Almost making me fall to my knees again. I stopped myself and closed my eyes to meditate. Blocking out the sound. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was walking into the classroom I was suppose to be in. even that blonde haired boy. I quickened my pace and slipped into the room.

Everyone sat in their seats. But I was lost. Were do I sit?.. the teacher at the front of the class.. miss. Wabber. Tilted her reading glasses down and put another hand on her hip. "miss. Take a seat."

"i-.." okay, I fight demons, use magic and have a talking cat! But I cant respond to a teacher in a classroom full of humans.. what the hell.

She make an annoying remark. "you must be sa-ku-ra-ko ray-himae" she looked at the paper and sounded out my name.. wrong!

"its skauraku rahime, ma'am."

"so she speaks!" a male with a jersey on laughed. Everyone else giggled.

"y-you can call me rahime" I stuttered.

Miss. Wabber pointed to the seat behind the blonde haired boy. "take a seat behind Jason." She turned around and started writing on the white board.

I walked to the seat behind the boy and sat down. Only to be hit in the head by a flying paper ball.

"sorry." I heard the jock laugh again. Making it obvious that he threw it.

The blonde haired boy turned around and looked at me. "rahime?"

I looked up from my backpack and nodded.

"isn't that like a mix between Egyptian and Japanese?" he looked interested.

I nodded again shyly.

"ra- fire, and hime- princes. Fire princess." He chuckled. "are your parents overly confident? Very high and mighty of that last name"

Before I could think to answer properly I blurted out. "my parents are dead"

Everyone in the class looked at me. Even the teacher. Silence crept into the room and stayed that way till the end of class. Jason turned back to the front of the classroom and that was it. I stared blankley at the white board. Listening to many others in the classroom talk about me.

I read into jasons mind and he was focusing on the school work. I read a small scentence in the back of his mind before the school bell rang again.

'the soothseeker..'


End file.
